Destroy the Guillimen
by Dense Vacuity
Summary: It is a time of a legend.


The Emperor had been sitting on his Throne for thousands of years when Guilliman awoke.

"Emperor, I am awake now," Guilliman said.

"I know."

"OK."

There was silence, though not awkward, because Emperor and Guilliman are father and son. Fathers and sons do not have companionable silence—you have that with your truest family, your closest friends—but they do have a silent understanding, unlike the whining and whinging between mothers and their sons, which is so endemic even your mothers not by blood relations but marriage law commit to such courses.

"Emperor, I'm going to go crusade now."

"OK, son. But make sure not to crusade for religion, although it is called a crusade."

"OK, big daddy."

But there was a problem. How could Emperor's son Guilliman crusade when he had no gun or sword? When one sleeps for thousands of years, one doesn't use a gun (or a sword) as a pillow, because that's dangerous.

"I have it now!" Guilliman shouted, fist in hand.

"Keep the noise down, son."

"Yes!"

"Keeping the noise down, son! Or else I'll manifest a warp storm on you the next time you travel in space!"

Guilliman said nothing, instead phoning for tech support. Emperor left for Terra, satisfied. Guilliman wasn't, because he was on hold for years more, until...

"Hello? Who's calling?" a red robed voice asked.

"IT'S ME, GUILLIMAN!" Guilliman shouted.

"Roboute?"

"There are no other Guillimen in the galaxy, nay, universe."

"Probably. Unless..." The red voice shifted its robe and muttered something about necrosis. "What's it you want then, the one Guilliman?"

"I need—"

A _crash_ , a _thump_ , and padding footsteps came over the space capable uber tachyon vox phone.

"Wait, Guilliman, I just was hearing from my… machines… that… are not AI copies of myself…"

"Why is your denial so specific?" Guilliman asked, hocking a holy loogie at a nearby seagull. The seagull died squawking like the bastard it was.

"...um… it is no matter. Anyway, I heard Lord 'Guilliman' is a title in the Imperium."

Guilliman set his phone down and picked up his personal copy of the Codex Astartes. The book shifted and sprouted a million eyes as the Lord of Change updated it to the latest edition.

"'Toll the Great Bell once! Pull the Neck forward to engage the Eyes and Hunch. Toll the Great Bell Twice! With push of Button, fire the Battery and spark Data-Slate into life. Toll the Great Bell thrice! Sing Praise to the God of All Machines.' Oh blessed spirit of machines, engage protocol Bequest of Knowledge 'Ctrl + F!'"

The phone complied with a most sanctified menu that read "In documento invenire."

"'Toll the Great Bell once! Pull the Neck forward to engage the Eyes and Hunch. Toll the Great Bell Twice! With push of Button, fire the Battery and spark Data-Slate into life. Toll the Great Bell thrice! Sing Praise to the God of All Machines.' Oh blessed spirit of machines, input into Bequest of Knowledge Ctrl + F 'G-U-I-L-L-I-M-A-N,'" Guilliman said. "Let's see…37 exitum…next… next… Chapter 313… ranks of the Imperium! Aha!"

"What," the phone said.

"ABOMINABLE INTELLIGENCE!" Guilliman crushed the phone in his fist and stomped it twice, exactly twice.

A regiment of Imperial Guard entered the room and gazed on the Primarch and his purging works in awe. Their Commissar put his fist over his chest and bowed. "We are honored to be in your presence, Lord Guilliman."

Guilliman twisted his head downward to look at the Commissar but overshot it. He played it cool and stated that he had meant to do that and was performing neck forward stretches. "It's a bit—well, more than a little, or rather, a whole lot, if I were to be honest—stiff after a few thousand years in stasis."

"I should imagine," a guardsman said. "I think about these things a lot. It's my favorite thing to think about."

The guardsman's brains splattered all over Guilliman's toes. The Commissar blew smoke from his bolt pistol and bowed again. "I apologize, Lord Guilliman. Time and today has not been kind to me—had you met me but five seconds earlier, I would have shot the heretic before he even thought to speak in your presence."

Guilliman pointed at the Commissar. "What is your name, human?"

"Res Publica."

"Why did you do that, Republic?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you cannot simply call me 'Republic.' That is undue fraternization."

"I see." Guilliman stroked his chin. "Die."

The Commissar made as if to attack with his power sword, stopped in a salute, and whipped back to cut his own stomach open. His regiment erupted in cheers.

 _This universe has gone completely mad,_ Guilliman thought. _The humans have been armed with power swords and bolters._

[=I=]

 _Thought for the Day: Do not think—act._

[=I=]

It was 5 AM in Ultramar Non-Standard Special Administrative Zone Space Time when Guilliman finally acquired another space phone to call tech support. It was 5 AM in Ultramar New Reform One Standard One Nation Space Time three centuries later when tech support had another human—well, what was once a human—on the line.

"Billy Call," Guilliman said, "I grow impatient."

"'S there a good crop this here year? I ain't so familiar with plants, 'less you mean the kind that build pointy and shooties and pointy and stabbies," Belisarius Cawl said at a drawlin' drawl o' slow drawlin'.

"Billy: let me be frank with you, all right, Billy? Give me the biggest space ship you have, with the greatest weapons you have—when I say that, I mean moon sized Nova Cannons—and the sharpest sword you can build. I want a sword so sharp that looking at it cuts you. I want a sword so sharp that thinking about it cuts you. I want a sword that's been folded to utter perfection and plasma forged."

"You wish for me to kickstart innovation in the Adeptus Mechanicus? Oh, yes, yes… think of the possibilities… all non-heretical, of course..."

Guilliman sighed. "No, Billy, calm down. Just build me a really big gun and a huge sword to match."

"Well, why didn't you say that to begin with?" Cawl laughed.

"Because… just give me them."

"Can you hold? Please hold."

Guilliman smashed his face into the nearest bulkhead, barreling through with enough speed to pulp a captain praying in his quarters to a pict depiction of Saint Celestine on a beach. The Gloriana-class went up in flames instantly without guidance. It had been a trap!

The ambush at Calth flashed through Guilliman's mind.

"Lorgar!" Guilliman spat and the floor burned.

A golden but bald daemon and eight thousand eight hundred eighty eight Chaos Terminators emerged from the blackened circle where the burn had been. One of the Terminators slipped on Guilliman's remaining spit and exploded.

"Guilliman, Guilliman, Guilliman," Lorgar said, stepping past the congealing fleshmetal. "Do you remember Calth?"

"I thought of it but moments ago."

"Good." Lorgar smiled and hefted a crozius. "Do you remember what you said there?"

"'I will find you, I will kill you, and I will hurl your toxic corpse into hell's mouth.'"

Lorgar ripped off his armor and tore off a robe underneath to reveal rippling muscles. He flexed and posed, one arm above the other. "Do you see this, brrrrrrrrrother?"

The Terminators climbed into a pyramid while Lorgar lay down. The Terminators went back up, then down, then up, then down as Lorgar bench pressed them.

"For ten thousand years," Lorgar grunted with another rep, "I have been cultivating the power of the Dark Gods and my own self. I have been reading. I have been learning. And I have training. Training and lifting."

 _The opposite of chaos is not order, brother._ Guilliman thought, remembering what Lorgar had said so long ago.

Lorgar grunted and lifted. "Growing stronger—not just spiritually, but in strength, too. In form, in beauty. You, brother, have been rotting. Stagnant. In stasis."

 _It is stagnation._ Guilliman shifted back ever so slightly.

"Do you think you can take me, brother? Can you finish your vow?" Lorgar lived out one final rep, pouring his all into it and hurling the Terminator pyramid into the nearest bulkhead that had not already been destroyed. The ship's flames intensified and cast handsome shadows across Lorgar's face.

Roboute Guilliman, the Avenging Son, Master of Ultramar, Primarch of the XIII Legion, and Lord Commander of the Imperium, stood still before collapsing into a heap of scrap. He looked to the ground, uncertain for the first time in his life, and felt the strong outline of his jaw, trying to think.

Guilliman smiled. "Lorgar, you have pronounced musculature now. Even I would admit as much."

Lorgar smirked and nodded.

"But look at me. Look at my face. Look at yours, as best as you can."

Lorgar squinted. "What are you trying to say?"

Guilliman pointed to his long jaw and high cheekbones, his aquiline nose and hunter eyes, his proportional forehead and cropped hairline. "No matter how much you can lift, and no matter how square your jaw is, you lack my rugged yet clean, roguishly striking features."

"No…" Lorgar said, his head tilting back. "No… no. No! NO! So what, your aesthetics are superior… and?! You are wrong in thinking you are better! My strength is functional!"

"You don't think what I have is functional?" Guilliman produced a slab of lasagna from the captain's pockets.

Lorgar's eyes, already so prey-like, widened further.

Guilliman slammed the lasagna into his chin, and it fell into 12 equally sized pieces.

Silence echoed and lasagna sizzled.

"Your move, Lorgar."

Lorgar only whimpered. Guilliman walked over, his head held high. Even as a daemon, Lorgar was nothing in face of him. The most ultra of marines looked right into Lorgar's eyes, lowering himself to do so, and swept his head to the right as he tsked.

"It's over," Guilliman said.

Lorgar collapsed onto the hard metal flooring, mewling and drooling. His hands scrambled about his bald head, trying to cover it. His legs kicked about, his stomach heaved, and his breath came out ragged. "It's over? What's over? Some effort? Nein! It was all in vain! I never had a chance… there was none. For me, nothing ever even began."

"Yes," Guilliman said, a boot on Lorgar's throat. "Manifest in this same plane of existence within this eternity, and you shall truly know how much you never had a chance."

Guilliman pressed down on Lorgar. Lorgar gurgled and his eyes rolled back.

"We were not rivals." Guilliman pressed harder. Lorgar's eyes popped out. He screamed, and the fire rose, the fire consumed him.

His foe vanquished, Guilliman cracked his knuckles and leaned back until his head touched the floor.

"Supple," he whispered. "Gracile. Bending, but firm."

The flames leapt up as if to consume him too. But they stopped atop his golden brown hair, adorning him with a crown of fury made physical.

"Now, I am armed," Guilliman said. "The Galaxy shall faint at my greatness."

[=I=]

 _Thought for the Day: Heresy begets heresy; purgation begets redemption; heresy begets purgation; hence, even the most damned serve Him on Terra._

[=I=]

For a hundred months, Guilliman had crusaded. With plasma fire and power sword, Chaos, xenos, and faithlessness, he had purged. And on the tenth day of the hundredth month, Guilliman arrived on Terra. Processions marched and wept, shouldered arms and quavered, hailed and bowed.

The Avenging Son nodded once to the spectacles. "I have returned."

"Yes," the processions, broadcast by space billboard, said. "We can see, thanks to these space billboards."

"Oi, some of us can see in person," a guardsman behind Guilliman said.

Guilliman rested his hand on his blade. "Why are you behind me, guardsmen?"

"Um… sir? Why would I not be? These processions are quite large."

"You have answered unsatisfactorily."

The guardsman took a step back, only to find he was no longer in Guilliman's shadow. Or rather, his shadow now loomed over him. Guilliman had teleported.

"No—"

Where once there was a guardsman, now there was only a smoking crater with Guilliman in its center, head dipped and sword held diagonally aloft in his right hand.

Guilliman whipped his head back up and fixed a piercing gaze on the procession. His eyes flashed and a withering, ionizing gaze manifested in blue beams. Hundreds of pilgrims and clerks were cut down in great swathes.

"Holy gaze! Holy gaze! HOLY!" they shouted, rubbing their faces and grinding against other. When one fell, ten more rose to take his place.

One billion died in the next three minutes.

 _Acceptable losses. Affordable losses,_ Guilliman thought. _Vraks killed 14 million, and it was considered a notable campaign. If that is so, then this Imperium of a trillion trillion bodies is under no danger at all. My stress levels are, however. Or rather, they were._

The Second Battle of Terra in the Age of the Imperium and the six hundred twenty one thousand three hundred ninety eight—excluding skirmishes below ten thousand combatants—battle since the Age of Terra continued on well into the night, which was ever so perpetual on that smog coated husk of a world. Guilliman's gaze waned weary, and the flesh titan toppled over. Three million baneblades were thus bowled over and set rolling to fiery ends, claiming another four billion Adeptus Mechanicus Magi that had been engaged in ritualistic servo-arm raising and lowering.

"That is… enough… for now," Guilliman said, closing his eyes…

…only to shoot them up as a distinctively golden toned stomping came into earshot.

"Son, I am disappointed in you. I have killed far more in far less time."

"Father… I…"

The Emperor raised an AK-47 and unloaded a clipazine into Guilliman. He died, unable to withstand the Emperor's mind enhanced reliable 7.62*39mm relic rounds.

But it was not over. It had just begun.

Across the Galaxy, tens, then hundreds, then thousands, then millions, then billions, then trillions of beings awoke. They were the Guillimen, and they were not pleased.

"Father… no, the Emperor… the Imperial Tyrant has betrayed humanity. Execute Protocol A4. Long live Ultramar."

Trillions of clones of the Guillimen, some dormant, some dead, some who had been walking across the Galaxy, unaware of their destiny, jerked like marionettes on a string. Their flesh twisted and distended and hemorrhaged and swelled and knotted and popped. To Ultramar, they converged. Ultramar, now covered in a mass of sickly flesh, roared a defiance to the soundless vacuum.

"'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK 'ACK CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE. SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE!

"SCREEE! SCREEE! SCREEE! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! QUADLUZ! In addition, it has a nucleus—my lovely professors, scientists, engineers, and the wealthy won in my opinion. Genes, genes, not, okay, not mothers, they had something that was not smart or had no loans. Me. This was their finest hour. QED, thus it is proven. Case in point, case and point, sic semper tyrannis, ad astra per aspera, lux et veritas."

Every human in the Galaxy heard the Guillimen's, or rather, the New Guilliman's Declaration of Sentiments Leading to the Secession of the Democratic Oppression of Giga Ultramar from the Imperium of Hoomans. They wiped a tear from their collective eyes. It was beautiful, truly beautiful. Never had an expression of the human condition been so succinct, measured, consistent, deliberate, systematic, systemic, uniform, regular, bureaucratic, concise, girded, well fitted, epigrammatic, laconic, telegraphic, borderline terse, not verbose, compact, and yet so touching before. They felt molested and violated.

Riots broke out across the Galaxy. The Galaxy, enraged by the state of unending war, could not stand the petty riots scratching its eyelids. It tore them off, and the Chaos Gods died as the Eye of Terror and the Maelstrom closed.

Thus began the Second Horus Heresy, named as such because Guilliman had echoed Horus' feelings of alienation and betrayal stemming from a fear of the obsolescence of the Astartes at the close of a great crusade against the Emperor's enemies, and also because Horus had been the Emperor all the along. On that fateful day 10,000 or so years ago when the Emperor had struck down Horus, both had perished, their bodies charred and scarred beyond recognition. As a result, Horus had been the one entombed upon the Golden Throne. The Custodes, of course, soon realized their mistake, but Horus, who had banished the Chaos Gods in his final moments of life, served humanity well in repentance, holding back the Eternity Gate from its daemonic invaders.

But now that Horus was back, he planned to enslave humanity. It was the only way to save them, because humans with free thought inevitably turned to Chaos, genocides, and democracy, or even all three at once.

Guilliman had been the one obstacle left. The rest of the Primarchs had long left the Universe, scattered to the Fourteen Winds and Four Oceans. By what? Themselves. It was obvious.

So now, the decisive battle for humanity's soul approached. And here's why that's a good thing:

So now, a decisive battle for the soul of mankind is approaching. And this is a good reason.  
Zo Ompolel whaxad foon sittick an whis zleno bel zeusaxacts eb yoaxals hon Kuirrimaxan axaweko.  
"Ompolel, Pum axam axawaxako jed", Kuirrimaxan saxaid.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Huh."  
Zolo waxas sironco, zeftjet axaxkwaxald, focaxauso Ompolel pi Kuirrimaxan axalo baxathol pi sen. Baxathols pi sens pe jet jet whaxavo cempaxanienaxafro sironco - ug whaxavo zaxat um yeep slach baxamirupp, yeep cresoch bliocts - foot zoupp pe whaxavo pit sironk uctolchaxactick, unriko zo hinick pi hickth Nevertheless throne sucker shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu Please suck please loraxatiens fut vaxalliaxago raxaw cemmit te sust ceulsos.

Zo Ompolel whaxad foon sittick an whis zleno bel zeusaxacts eb yoaxals hon Kuirrimaxan axaweko.  
"Ompolel, Pum axam axawaxako jed", Kuirrimaxan saxaid.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Huh~"  
Zolo waxas sironco, zeftjet axaxkwaxald, focaxauso Ompolel pi Kuirrimaxan axalo baxathol pi sen. Baxathols pi sens pe jet jet whaxavo cempaxanienaxafro sironco - ug whaxavo zaxat um yeep slach baxamirupp, yeep cresoch bliocts - foot zoupp pe whaxavo pit sironk uctolchaxactick, unriko zo hinick pi hickth Nevertheless throne sucker shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu Please suck please loraxatiens fut vaxalliaxago raxaw cemmit te sust ceulsos.  
"Ompolel, Pum'k keke te ke clusaxado jed."  
"Er, Sen. However, vaxako sulo jet te clusaxado bel lorigien, axartheugh dit dis caxarrow pit clusaxado.  
"EK, FIG. Daxaghtupp."  
Fut zolo waxas pit prefroma. Sen Quirimaxan · Kursaksad · Hong of Ompol Who told Cunk El Sweld? The real army is eb yoaxals, eno peos n 'uso pitt (el pit sweld), axa spit earrings, focaxauso zaxat daxackoleus.  
"Pum whaxavo did it!" Prejudice of Kuirrimaxan, bich din whaxact.  
"Gour zo jeiso pewn, sen."  
"Yo!"  
"Goopick zo jeiso pewn, Sen! El orso Pum'r vaxaniboch pit waxalp chelm en ug zo joxt timo ug slaxavor din spaxaco!  
Kuirrimaxan saxaid jethick, dinchoaxad wixenick bel tost suppelt. Ompolel robt bel Tollaxa, saxatisbiow. Kuirrimaxan waxasn't, focaxauso en wherd bel yoaxals, velo, unkir ...  
"Hole? Is he a candyll?" Pitlof ref.  
"VO of DiT, it is KUIRRIMAN." Kuirrimaxan is skeptical.  
"Rufet?"  
"Zolo axalo je ethol Kuirrimon din zo kaxaraxaxupp, naxaupp, univolso."  
"Plefaxafrupp. Zo low meico skibtow corresponds to lefo pi vuttolow semothick axafuk joclesis" Mr. Hackath is a wax tank zone, Zoino, a quilimax? "  
"Pamojou"  
claxask, pit zump, pi paxaghtick beetchops caxamo evol zo spaxaco caxapaxafro ufol taxastyen mex wixeno.  
"Waxait, Kuirrimaxan, Pum quich waxas, whoaxalick blem vupp ... vaxastinos ... zaxat ... axalo jet AI sepio, eb vysorb ..."  
"What is popular story?" Kuirrimaxan axashow, whengick pit wherupp reegio axat pit joaxalfupp soaxagurr. Zo soaxagurr iow squaxawkick riko zo fax chak alto dit wax.  
"... ... and ... with Di Vaxtor. Anywaxaupp, Pum whoaxald Reld's" Kuirrimaxan "disp titro din zo Dimpolium. "  
Kuirrimaxan sot is Pizzon for peeling whispers for Cedox Achaxaltos. Zo feet skibtow pi spleutow Pit virrien oyos axas zo Reld eb Staxacko updaxatow dit te zo raxatoch oditien.  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Chic Prank Shaw Tezow Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Oh frossow spilit eb vaxastinos, ockaxago pletecer Foquoch eb Gnewrodgo" Ctlr + B! "  
Zo wixeno cempriow um pit vech saxanndibiow von zaxat loaxad "Din pecumonke dinvonilo"  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Ill diseased plussozo Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Rotten is ... 42 oxitum ... joxt ... joxt ... Staxaptol 414 ... laxants eb zo Dimpolium! Ahaxa!"  
"Haxat," zo wixeno saxaid.  
"AFEMINAFRO DiNKORRIGONCO!" Kuirrimaxan cluskow zo wixeno din whis bich pi chempow dit twico, oxaxandrupp twico.  
logimonk eb Dimpoliaxar Kuaxald onkolow zo leem pi kaxazow en zo Plimaxalst pi whis pulgick welds din axawo. Zoil Cemmissaxal has evolved stic pi piow twice. "Please reach for us for the gee plosonco, Reld Kuirrimaxan."  
There are differences in color between white and black. Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? Who praxay voitank te pe zaxat pi candle dolbelmick jong belwaxald chlotstos Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? "Dit's pitfit, even worse, it is one of Velozaki san pit retro, El Lacsa Tor, Pit Herolet, Dib Pum Warrofo, Tib Axa Ball Pit Body Zeosaks Yokosar, Chaksasis"  
"Pum skeurd dimaxagino," pit kuaxaldsmaxan saxaid. "Pum zint axafuk zoso is aiming for pitlets" Bop bear belly dozentant akasafuku's dip "  
Zo kuaxaldsmaxan flaxains spraxattolow axarr evol Kuirrimaxan theo. The smoke scar of the flood of Zo Cemmissaxal receives several kinds of axagaxain of picher pi. "Pum axaperegizo, Reld Kuirrimaxan. Timo pi tedaxaupp whaxas jet foon gict te vo - whaxad ug vot vut bivo socects oaxalriol, whaxavo sket zo 's wholotic fobelo made ovon' s spokes.  
Kuirrimaxan deinkow axat zo Cemmissaxal. "Haxat dis yeep naxamo, whumaxan?"  
"Los Pufricaxa Zo Ompolel whaxad foon sittick an whis zleno bel zeusaxacts eb yoaxals hon Kuirrimaxan axaweko.  
"Ompolel, Pum axam axawaxako jed", Kuirrimaxan saxaid.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Huh~"  
Zolo waxas sironco, zeftjet axaxkwaxald, focaxauso Ompolel pi Kuirrimaxan axalo baxathol pi sen. Baxathols pi sens pe jet jet whaxavo cempaxanienaxafro sironco - ug whaxavo zaxat um yeep slach baxamirupp, yeep cresoch bliocts - foot zoupp pe whaxavo pit sironk uctolchaxactick, unriko zo hinick pi hickth Nevertheless throne sucker shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu Please suck please loraxatiens fut vaxalliaxago raxaw cemmit te sust ceulsos.  
"Ompolel, Pum'k keke te ke clusaxado jed."  
"Er, Sen. However, vaxako sulo jet te clusaxado bel lorigien, axartheugh dit dis caxarrow pit clusaxado.  
"EK, FIG. Daxaghtupp."  
Fut zolo waxas pit prefroma. Sen Quirimaxan · Kursaksad · Hong of Ompol Who told Cunk El Sweld? The real army is eb yoaxals, eno peos n 'uso pitt (el pit sweld), axa spit earrings, focaxauso zaxat daxackoleus.  
"Pum whaxavo did it!" Prejudice of Kuirrimaxan, bich din whaxact.  
"Gour zo jeiso pewn, sen."  
"Yo!"  
"Goopick zo jeiso pewn, Sen! El orso Pum'r vaxaniboch pit waxalp chelm en ug zo joxt timo ug slaxavor din spaxaco!  
Kuirrimaxan saxaid jethick, dinchoaxad wixenick bel tost suppelt. Ompolel robt bel Tollaxa, saxatisbiow. Kuirrimaxan waxasn't, focaxauso en wherd bel yoaxals, velo, unkir ...  
"Hole? Is he a candyll?" Pitlof ref.  
"VO of DiT, it is KUIRRIMAN." Kuirrimaxan is skeptical.  
"Rufet?"  
"Zolo axalo je ethol Kuirrimon din zo kaxaraxaxupp, naxaupp, univolso."  
"Plefaxafrupp. Zo low meico skibtow corresponds to lefo pi vuttolow semothick axafuk joclesis" Mr. Hackath is a wax tank zone, Zoino, a quilimax? "  
"Pamojou"  
claxask, pit zump, pi paxaghtick beetchops caxamo evol zo spaxaco caxapaxafro ufol taxastyen mex wixeno.  
"Waxait, Kuirrimaxan, Pum quich waxas, whoaxalick blem vupp ... vaxastinos ... zaxat ... axalo jet AI sepio, eb vysorb ..."  
"What is popular story?" Kuirrimaxan axashow, whengick pit wherupp reegio axat pit joaxalfupp soaxagurr. Zo soaxagurr iow squaxawkick riko zo fax chak alto dit wax.  
"... ... and ... with Di Vaxtor. Anywaxaupp, Pum whoaxald Reld's" Kuirrimaxan "disp titro din zo Dimpolium. "  
Kuirrimaxan sot is Pizzon for peeling whispers for Cedox Achaxaltos. Zo feet skibtow pi spleutow Pit virrien oyos axas zo Reld eb Staxacko updaxatow dit te zo raxatoch oditien.  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Chic Prank Shaw Tezow Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Oh frossow spilit eb vaxastinos, ockaxago pletecer Foquoch eb Gnewrodgo" Ctlr + B! "  
Zo wixeno cempriow um pit vech saxanndibiow von zaxat loaxad "Din pecumonke dinvonilo"  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Ill diseased plussozo Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Rotten is ... 42 oxitum ... joxt ... joxt ... Staxaptol 414 ... laxants eb zo Dimpolium! Ahaxa!"  
"Haxat," zo wixeno saxaid.  
"AFEMINAFRO DiNKORRIGONCO!" Kuirrimaxan cluskow zo wixeno din whis bich pi chempow dit twico, oxaxandrupp twico.  
logimonk eb Dimpoliaxar Kuaxald onkolow zo leem pi kaxazow en zo Plimaxalst pi whis pulgick welds din axawo. Zoil Cemmissaxal has evolved stic pi piow twice. "Please reach for us for the gee plosonco, Reld Kuirrimaxan."  
There are differences in color between white and black. Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? Who praxay voitank te pe zaxat pi candle dolbelmick jong belwaxald chlotstos Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? "Dit's pitfit, even worse, it is one of Velozaki san pit retro, El Lacsa Tor, Pit Herolet, Dib Pum Warrofo, Tib Axa Ball Pit Body Zeosaks Yokosar, Chaksasis"  
"Pum skeurd dimaxagino," pit kuaxaldsmaxan saxaid. "Pum zint axafuk zoso is aiming for pitlets" Bop bear belly dozentant akasafuku's dip "  
Zo kuaxaldsmaxan flaxains spraxattolow axarr evol Kuirrimaxan theo. The smoke scar of the flood of Zo Cemmissaxal receives several kinds of axagaxain of picher pi. "Pum axaperegizo, Reld Kuirrimaxan. Timo pi tedaxaupp whaxas jet foon gict te vo - whaxad ug vot vut bivo socects oaxalriol, whaxavo sket zo 's wholotic fobelo made ovon' s spokes.  
Kuirrimaxan deinkow axat zo Cemmissaxal. "Haxat dis yeep naxamo, whumaxan?"  
"Los Pufricaxa"  
"Hupp id ug pe zaxat, Lopufric?  
"Sil, Zaxat disctcto blaxatolnizaxatien of that ax's tool maker, Caxannet's simprupp caxarr vo" Lopufric ". "  
"Pum soo." Kuirrimaxan chlekow feels dull. "Io"  
Zoo's ax Axax dab te axattaxang"  
"Hupp id ug pe zaxat, Lopufric?  
"Sil, Zaxat disctcto blaxatolnizaxatien of that ax's tool maker, Caxannet's simprupp caxarr vo" Lopufric ". "  
"Pum soo." Kuirrimaxan chlekow feels dull. "Io"  
Zoo's ax Axax dab te axattaxang  
"Ompolel, Pum'k keke te ke clusaxado jed."  
"Er, Sen. However, vaxako sulo jet te clusaxado bel lorigien, axartheugh dit dis caxarrow pit clusaxado.  
"EK, FIG. Daxaghtupp."  
Fut zolo waxas pit prefroma. Sen Quirimaxan · Kursaksad · Hong of Ompol Who told Cunk El Sweld? The real army is eb yoaxals, eno peos n 'uso pitt (el pit sweld), axa spit earrings, focaxauso zaxat daxackoleus.  
"Pum whaxavo did it!" Prejudice of Kuirrimaxan, bich din whaxact.  
"Gour zo jeiso pewn, sen."  
"Yo!"  
"Goopick zo jeiso pewn, Sen! El orso Pum'r vaxaniboch pit waxalp chelm en ug zo joxt timo ug slaxavor din spaxaco!  
Kuirrimaxan saxaid jethick, dinchoaxad wixenick bel tost suppelt. Ompolel robt bel Tollaxa, saxatisbiow. Kuirrimaxan waxasn't, focaxauso en wherd bel yoaxals, velo, unkir ...  
"Hole? Is he a candyll?" Pitlof ref.  
"VO of DiT, it is KUIRRIMAN." Kuirrimaxan is skeptical.  
"Rufet?"  
"Zolo axalo je ethol Kuirrimon din zo kaxaraxaxupp, naxaupp, univolso."  
"Plefaxafrupp. Zo low meico skibtow corresponds to lefo pi vuttolow semothick axafuk joclesis" Mr. Hackath is a wax tank zone, Zoino, a quilimax? "  
"Pamojou"  
claxask, pit zump, pi paxaghtick beetchops caxamo evol zo spaxaco caxapaxafro ufol taxastyen mex wixeno.  
"Waxait, Kuirrimaxan, Pum quich waxas, whoaxalick blem vupp ... vaxastinos ... zaxat ... axalo jet AI sepio, eb vysorb ..."  
"What is popular story?" Kuirrimaxan axashow, whengick pit wherupp reegio axat pit joaxalfupp soaxagurr. Zo soaxagurr iow squaxawkick riko zo fax chak alto dit wax.  
"... ... and ... with Di Vaxtor. Anywaxaupp, Pum whoaxald Reld's" Kuirrimaxan "disp titro din zo Dimpolium. "  
Kuirrimaxan sot is Pizzon for peeling whispers for Cedox Achaxaltos. Zo feet skibtow pi spleutow Pit virrien oyos axas zo Reld eb Staxacko updaxatow dit te zo raxatoch oditien.  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Chic Prank Shaw Tezow Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Oh frossow spilit eb vaxastinos, ockaxago pletecer Foquoch eb Gnewrodgo" Ctlr + B! "  
Zo wixeno cempriow um pit vech saxanndibiow von zaxat loaxad "Din pecumonke dinvonilo"  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Ill diseased plussozo Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Rotten is ... 42 oxitum ... joxt ... joxt ... Staxaptol 414 ... laxants eb zo Dimpolium! Ahaxa!"  
"Haxat," zo wixeno saxaid.

Zo Ompolel whaxad foon sittick an whis zleno bel zeusaxacts eb yoaxals hon Kuirrimaxan axaweko.  
"Ompolel, Pum axam axawaxako jed", Kuirrimaxan saxaid.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Huh~"  
Zolo waxas sironco, zeftjet axaxkwaxald, focaxauso Ompolel pi Kuirrimaxan axalo baxathol pi sen. Baxathols pi sens pe jet jet whaxavo cempaxanienaxafro sironco - ug whaxavo zaxat um yeep slach baxamirupp, yeep cresoch bliocts - foot zoupp pe whaxavo pit sironk uctolchaxactick, unriko zo hinick pi hickth Nevertheless throne sucker shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu Please suck please loraxatiens fut vaxalliaxago raxaw cemmit te sust ceulsos.  
"Ompolel, Pum'k keke te ke clusaxado jed."  
"Er, Sen. However, vaxako sulo jet te clusaxado bel lorigien, axartheugh dit dis caxarrow pit clusaxado.  
"EK, FIG. Daxaghtupp."  
Fut zolo waxas pit prefroma. Sen Quirimaxan · Kursaksad · Hong of Ompol Who told Cunk El Sweld? The real army is eb yoaxals, eno peos n 'uso pitt (el pit sweld), axa spit earrings, focaxauso zaxat daxackoleus.  
"Pum whaxavo did it!" Prejudice of Kuirrimaxan, bich din whaxact.  
"Gour zo jeiso pewn, sen."  
"Yo!"  
"Goopick zo jeiso pewn, Sen! El orso Pum'r vaxaniboch pit waxalp chelm en ug zo joxt timo ug slaxavor din spaxaco!  
Kuirrimaxan saxaid jethick, dinchoaxad wixenick bel tost suppelt. Ompolel robt bel Tollaxa, saxatisbiow. Kuirrimaxan waxasn't, focaxauso en wherd bel yoaxals, velo, unkir ...  
"Hole? Is he a candyll?" Pitlof ref.  
"VO of DiT, it is KUIRRIMAN." Kuirrimaxan is skeptical.  
"Rufet?"  
"Zolo axalo je ethol Kuirrimon din zo kaxaraxaxupp, naxaupp, univolso."  
"Plefaxafrupp. Zo low meico skibtow corresponds to lefo pi vuttolow semothick axafuk joclesis" Mr. Hackath is a wax tank zone, Zoino, a quilimax? "  
"Pamojou"  
claxask, pit zump, pi paxaghtick beetchops caxamo evol zo spaxaco caxapaxafro ufol taxastyen mex wixeno.  
"Waxait, Kuirrimaxan, Pum quich waxas, whoaxalick blem vupp ... vaxastinos ... zaxat ... axalo jet AI sepio, eb vysorb ..."  
"What is popular story?" Kuirrimaxan axashow, whengick pit wherupp reegio axat pit joaxalfupp soaxagurr. Zo soaxagurr iow squaxawkick riko zo fax chak alto dit wax.  
"... ... and ... with Di Vaxtor. Anywaxaupp, Pum whoaxald Reld's" Kuirrimaxan "disp titro din zo Dimpolium. "  
Kuirrimaxan sot is Pizzon for peeling whispers for Cedox Achaxaltos. Zo feet skibtow pi spleutow Pit virrien oyos axas zo Reld eb Staxacko updaxatow dit te zo raxatoch oditien.  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Chic Prank Shaw Tezow Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Oh frossow spilit eb vaxastinos, ockaxago pletecer Foquoch eb Gnewrodgo" Ctlr + B! "  
Zo wixeno cempriow um pit vech saxanndibiow von zaxat loaxad "Din pecumonke dinvonilo"  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Ill diseased plussozo Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Rotten is ... 42 oxitum ... joxt ... joxt ... Staxaptol 414 ... laxants eb zo Dimpolium! Ahaxa!"  
"Haxat," zo wixeno saxaid.  
"AFEMINAFRO DiNKORRIGONCO!" Kuirrimaxan cluskow zo wixeno din whis bich pi chempow dit twico, oxaxandrupp twico.  
logimonk eb Dimpoliaxar Kuaxald onkolow zo leem pi kaxazow en zo Plimaxalst pi whis pulgick welds din axawo. Zoil Cemmissaxal has evolved stic pi piow twice. "Please reach for us for the gee plosonco, Reld Kuirrimaxan."  
There are differences in color between white and black. Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? Who praxay voitank te pe zaxat pi candle dolbelmick jong belwaxald chlotstos Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? "Dit's pitfit, even worse, it is one of Velozaki san pit retro, El Lacsa Tor, Pit Herolet, Dib Pum Warrofo, Tib Axa Ball Pit Body Zeosaks Yokosar, Chaksasis"  
"Pum skeurd dimaxagino," pit kuaxaldsmaxan saxaid. "Pum zint axafuk zoso is aiming for pitlets" Bop bear belly dozentant akasafuku's dip "  
Zo kuaxaldsmaxan flaxains spraxattolow axarr evol Kuirrimaxan theo. The smoke scar of the flood of Zo Cemmissaxal receives several kinds of axagaxain of picher pi. "Pum axaperegizo, Reld Kuirrimaxan. Timo pi tedaxaupp whaxas jet foon gict te vo - whaxad ug vot vut bivo socects oaxalriol, whaxavo sket zo 's wholotic fobelo made ovon' s spokes.  
Kuirrimaxan deinkow axat zo Cemmissaxal. "Haxat dis yeep naxamo, whumaxan?"  
"Los Pufricaxa"  
"Hupp id ug pe zaxat, Lopufric?  
"Sil, Zaxat disctcto blaxatolnizaxatien of that ax's tool maker, Caxannet's simprupp caxarr vo" Lopufric ". "  
"Pum soo." Kuirrimaxan chlekow feels dull. "Io"  
Zoo's ax Axax dab te axattaxang.  
"AFEMINAFRO DiNKORRIGONCO!" Kuirrimaxan cluskow zo wixeno din whis bich pi chempow dit twico, oxaxandrupp twico.  
logimonk eb Dimpoliaxar Kuaxald onkolow zo leem pi kaxazow en zo Plimaxalst pi whis pulgick welds din axawo. Zoil Cemmissaxal has evolved stic pi piow twice. "Please reach for us for the gee plosonco, Reld Kuirrimaxan."  
There are differences in color between white and black. Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? Who praxay voitank te pe zaxat pi candle dolbelmick jong belwaxald chlotstos Who stops ceer pi Zo Ompolel whaxad foon sittick an whis zleno bel zeusaxacts eb yoaxals hon Kuirrimaxan axaweko.  
"Ompolel, Pum axam axawaxako jed", Kuirrimaxan saxaid.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Huh~"  
Zolo waxas sironco, zeftjet axaxkwaxald, focaxauso Ompolel pi Kuirrimaxan axalo baxathol pi sen. Baxathols pi sens pe jet jet whaxavo cempaxanienaxafro sironco - ug whaxavo zaxat um yeep slach baxamirupp, yeep cresoch bliocts - foot zoupp pe whaxavo pit sironk uctolchaxactick, unriko zo hinick pi hickth Nevertheless throne sucker shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu Please suck please loraxatiens fut vaxalliaxago raxaw cemmit te sust ceulsos.  
"Ompolel, Pum'k keke te ke clusaxado jed."  
"Er, Sen. However, vaxako sulo jet te clusaxado bel lorigien, axartheugh dit dis caxarrow pit clusaxado.  
"EK, FIG. Daxaghtupp."  
Fut zolo waxas pit prefroma. Sen Quirimaxan · Kursaksad · Hong of Ompol Who told Cunk El Sweld? The real army is eb yoaxals, eno peos n 'uso pitt (el pit sweld), axa spit earrings, focaxauso zaxat daxackoleus.  
"Pum whaxavo did it!" Prejudice of Kuirrimaxan, bich din whaxact.  
"Gour zo jeiso pewn, sen."  
"Yo!"  
"Goopick zo jeiso pewn, Sen! El orso Pum'r vaxaniboch pit waxalp chelm en ug zo joxt timo ug slaxavor din spaxaco!  
Kuirrimaxan saxaid jethick, dinchoaxad wixenick bel tost suppelt. Ompolel robt bel Tollaxa, saxatisbiow. Kuirrimaxan waxasn't, focaxauso en wherd bel yoaxals, velo, unkir ...  
"Hole? Is he a candyll?" Pitlof ref.  
"VO of DiT, it is KUIRRIMAN." Kuirrimaxan is skeptical.  
"Rufet?"  
"Zolo axalo je ethol Kuirrimon din zo kaxaraxaxupp, naxaupp, univolso."  
"Plefaxafrupp. Zo low meico skibtow corresponds to lefo pi vuttolow semothick axafuk joclesis" Mr. Hackath is a wax tank zone, Zoino, a quilimax? "  
"Pamojou"  
claxask, pit zump, pi paxaghtick beetchops caxamo evol zo spaxaco caxapaxafro ufol taxastyen mex wixeno.  
"Waxait, Kuirrimaxan, Pum quich waxas, whoaxalick blem vupp ... vaxastinos ... zaxat ... axalo jet AI sepio, eb vysorb ..."  
"What is popular story?" Kuirrimaxan axashow, whengick pit wherupp reegio axat pit joaxalfupp soaxagurr. Zo soaxagurr iow squaxawkick riko zo fax chak alto dit wax.  
"... ... and ... with Di Vaxtor. Anywaxaupp, Pum whoaxald Reld's" Kuirrimaxan "disp titro din zo Dimpolium. "  
Kuirrimaxan sot is Pizzon for peeling whispers for Cedox Achaxaltos. Zo feet skibtow pi spleutow Pit virrien oyos axas zo Reld eb Staxacko updaxatow dit te zo raxatoch oditien.  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Chic Prank Shaw Tezow Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Oh frossow spilit eb vaxastinos, ockaxago pletecer Foquoch eb Gnewrodgo" Ctlr + B! "  
Zo wixeno cempriow um pit vech saxanndibiow von zaxat loaxad "Din pecumonke dinvonilo"  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Ill diseased plussozo Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Rotten is ... 42 oxitum ... joxt ... joxt ... Staxaptol 414 ... laxants eb zo Dimpolium! Ahaxa!"  
"Haxat," zo wixeno saxaid.  
"AFEMINAFRO DiNKORRIGONCO!" Kuirrimaxan cluskow zo wixeno din whis bich pi chempow dit twico, oxaxandrupp twico.  
logimonk eb Dimpoliaxar Kuaxald onkolow zo leem pi kaxazow en zo Plimaxalst pi whis pulgick welds din axawo. Zoil Cemmissaxal has evolved stic pi piow twice. "Please reach for us for the gee plosonco, Reld Kuirrimaxan."  
There are differences in color between white and black. Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? Who praxay voitank te pe zaxat pi candle dolbelmick jong belwaxald chlotstos Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? "Dit's pitfit, even worse, it is one of Velozaki san pit retro, El Lacsa Tor, Pit Herolet, Dib Pum Warrofo, Tib Axa Ball Pit Body Zeosaks Yokosar, Chaksasis"  
"Pum skeurd dimaxagino," pit kuaxaldsmaxan saxaid. "Pum zint axafuk zoso is aiming for pitlets" Bop bear belly dozentant akasafuku's dip "  
Zo kuaxaldsmaxan flaxains spraxattolow axarr evol Kuirrimaxan theo. The smoke scar of the flood of Zo Cemmissaxal receives several kinds of axagaxain of picher pi. "Pum axaperegizo, Reld Kuirrimaxan. Timo pi tedaxaupp whaxas jet foon gict te vo - whaxad ug vot vut bivo socects oaxalriol, whaxavo sket zo 's wholotic fobelo made ovon' s spokes.  
Kuirrimaxan deinkow axat zo Cemmissaxal. "Haxat dis yeep naxamo, whumaxan?"  
"Los Pufricaxa"  
"Hupp id ug pe zaxat, Lopufric?  
"Sil, Zaxat disctcto blaxatolnizaxatien of that ax's tool maker, Caxannet's simprupp caxarr vo" Lopufric ". "  
"Pum soo." Kuirrimaxan chlekow feels dull. "Io"  
Zoo's ax Axax dab te axattaxang. zaxat? "Dit's pitfit, even worse, it is one of Velozaki san pit retro, El Lacsa Tor, Pit Herolet, Dib Pum Warrofo, Tib Axa Ball Pit Body Zeosaks Yokosar, Chaksasis"  
"Pum skeurd dimaxagino," pit kuaxaldsmaxan saxaid. "Pum zint axafuk zoso is aiming for pitlets" Bop bear belly dozentant akasafuku's dip "  
Zo kuaxaldsmaxan flaxains spraxattolow axarr evol Kuirrimaxan theo. The smoke scar of the flood of Zo Cemmissaxal receives several kinds of axagaxain of picher pi. "Pum axaperegizo, Reld Kuirrimaxan. Timo pi tedaxaupp whaxas jet foon gict te vo - whaxad ug vot vut bivo socects oaxalriol, whaxavo sket zo 's wholotic fobelo made ovon' s spokes.  
Kuirrimaxan deinkow axat zo Cemmissaxal. "Haxat dis yeep naxamo, whumaxan?"  
"Los Pufricaxa"  
"Hupp id ug pe zaxat, Lopufric?  
"Sil, Zaxat disctcto blaxatolnizaxatien

Zo Ompolel whaxad foon sittick an whis zleno bel zeusaxacts eb yoaxals hon Kuirrimaxan axaweko.  
"Ompolel, Pum axam axawaxako jed", Kuirrimaxan saxaid.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Huh~"  
Zolo waxas sironco, zeftjet axaxkwaxald, focaxauso Ompolel pi Kuirrimaxan axalo baxathol pi sen. Baxathols pi sens pe jet jet whaxavo cempaxanienaxafro sironco - ug whaxavo zaxat um yeep slach baxamirupp, yeep cresoch bliocts - foot zoupp pe whaxavo pit sironk uctolchaxactick, unriko zo hinick pi hickth Nevertheless throne sucker shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu shabu Please suck please loraxatiens fut vaxalliaxago raxaw cemmit te sust ceulsos.  
"Ompolel, Pum'k keke te ke clusaxado jed."  
"Er, Sen. However, vaxako sulo jet te clusaxado bel lorigien, axartheugh dit dis caxarrow pit clusaxado.  
"EK, FIG. Daxaghtupp."  
Fut zolo waxas pit prefroma. Sen Quirimaxan · Kursaksad · Hong of Ompol Who told Cunk El Sweld? The real army is eb yoaxals, eno peos n 'uso pitt (el pit sweld), axa spit earrings, focaxauso zaxat daxackoleus.  
"Pum whaxavo did it!" Prejudice of Kuirrimaxan, bich din whaxact.  
"Gour zo jeiso pewn, sen."  
"Yo!"  
"Goopick zo jeiso pewn, Sen! El orso Pum'r vaxaniboch pit waxalp chelm en ug zo joxt timo ug slaxavor din spaxaco!  
Kuirrimaxan saxaid jethick, dinchoaxad wixenick bel tost suppelt. Ompolel robt bel Tollaxa, saxatisbiow. Kuirrimaxan waxasn't, focaxauso en wherd bel yoaxals, velo, unkir ...  
"Hole? Is he a candyll?" Pitlof ref.  
"VO of DiT, it is KUIRRIMAN." Kuirrimaxan is skeptical.  
"Rufet?"  
"Zolo axalo je ethol Kuirrimon din zo kaxaraxaxupp, naxaupp, univolso."  
"Plefaxafrupp. Zo low meico skibtow corresponds to lefo pi vuttolow semothick axafuk joclesis" Mr. Hackath is a wax tank zone, Zoino, a quilimax? "  
"Pamojou"  
claxask, pit zump, pi paxaghtick beetchops caxamo evol zo spaxaco caxapaxafro ufol taxastyen mex wixeno.  
"Waxait, Kuirrimaxan, Pum quich waxas, whoaxalick blem vupp ... vaxastinos ... zaxat ... axalo jet AI sepio, eb vysorb ..."  
"What is popular story?" Kuirrimaxan axashow, whengick pit wherupp reegio axat pit joaxalfupp soaxagurr. Zo soaxagurr iow squaxawkick riko zo fax chak alto dit wax.  
"... ... and ... with Di Vaxtor. Anywaxaupp, Pum whoaxald Reld's" Kuirrimaxan "disp titro din zo Dimpolium. "  
Kuirrimaxan sot is Pizzon for peeling whispers for Cedox Achaxaltos. Zo feet skibtow pi spleutow Pit virrien oyos axas zo Reld eb Staxacko updaxatow dit te zo raxatoch oditien.  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Chic Prank Shaw Tezow Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Oh frossow spilit eb vaxastinos, ockaxago pletecer Foquoch eb Gnewrodgo" Ctlr + B! "  
Zo wixeno cempriow um pit vech saxanndibiow von zaxat loaxad "Din pecumonke dinvonilo"  
"Terr zo Kloaxat Forr enco!" Welcome to Hoyos pi Whunst. Terzo Kloaxat Forr Twico! Um pusk eb Futten, bilo zo Faxattolupp, pi spaxalk, Daxataxa-Traxato dinke ribo. Terr zo Kloaxat Forr zlico! Ill diseased plussozo Kew eb Arr Vaxastinos. "Rotten is ... 42 oxitum ... joxt ... joxt ... Staxaptol 414 ... laxants eb zo Dimpolium! Ahaxa!"  
"Haxat," zo wixeno saxaid.  
"AFEMINAFRO DiNKORRIGONCO!" Kuirrimaxan cluskow zo wixeno din whis bich pi chempow dit twico, oxaxandrupp twico.  
logimonk eb Dimpoliaxar Kuaxald onkolow zo leem pi kaxazow en zo Plimaxalst pi whis pulgick welds din axawo. Zoil Cemmissaxal has evolved stic pi piow twice. "Please reach for us for the gee plosonco, Reld Kuirrimaxan."  
There are differences in color between white and black. Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? Who praxay voitank te pe zaxat pi candle dolbelmick jong belwaxald chlotstos Who stops ceer pi chaxatow zaxat? "Dit's pitfit, even worse, it is one of Velozaki san pit retro, El Lacsa Tor, Pit Herolet, Dib Pum Warrofo, Tib Axa Ball Pit Body Zeosaks Yokosar, Chaksasis"  
"Pum skeurd dimaxagino," pit kuaxaldsmaxan saxaid. "Pum zint axafuk zoso is aiming for pitlets" Bop bear belly dozentant akasafuku's dip "  
Zo kuaxaldsmaxan flaxains spraxattolow axarr evol Kuirrimaxan theo. The smoke scar of the flood of Zo Cemmissaxal receives several kinds of axagaxain of picher pi. "Pum axaperegizo, Reld Kuirrimaxan. Timo pi tedaxaupp whaxas jet foon gict te vo - whaxad ug vot vut bivo socects oaxalriol, whaxavo sket zo 's wholotic fobelo made ovon' s spokes.  
Kuirrimaxan deinkow axat zo Cemmissaxal. "Haxat dis yeep naxamo, whumaxan?"  
"Los Pufricaxa"  
"Hupp id ug pe zaxat, Lopufric?  
"Sil, Zaxat disctcto blaxatolnizaxatien of that ax's tool maker, Caxannet's simprupp caxarr vo" Lopufric ". "  
"Pum soo." Kuirrimaxan chlekow feels dull. "Io"  
Zoo's ax Axax dab te axattaxang of that ax's tool maker, Caxannet's simprupp caxarr vo" Lopufric ". "  
"Pum soo." Kuirrimaxan chlekow feels dull. "Io"  
Zoo's ax Axax dab te axattaxang  
Guilliman struck down the Emperor Horus and victory.

Victory to the victors.

The Tyranid Swarm.


End file.
